the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Squad (film)/Credits
Full credits of Suicide Squad. Director * Directed by David Ayer Writing * Written by David Ayer Produced * Charles Roven .... producer * Stephen Gilchrist .... producer * Richard Suckle .... producer * Geoff Johns .... producer Cast * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn * Jared Leto as The Joker * Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress * Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Karen Fukuhara as Katana * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo * Scott Eastwood as Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards * Jim Parrack as Johnny Frost * Ike Barinholtz as Captain Griggs * Common as Monster T * Corina Calderon as Grace Santana * Alex Meraz as Gomez * David Harbour as Dexter Tolliver * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Music * Steven Price * Cinematography by Film Editing by Casting By Production Design by Art Direction by Set Decoration by Costume Design by Makeup Department Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Special Effects by Visual Effects by Stunts Camera and Electrical Department Animation Department Casting Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Transportation Department Other crew Thanks Other Companies ** Alliance of Canadian Cinema, Television and Radio Artists (ACTRA) (acknowledgement) (as ACTRA) ** Atlantic Records (soundtrack) ** BT Industrial Supply (expendables) ** Canada Film Capital (tax incentive consulting services) ** Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera cranes) ** Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera dollies) ** Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (hydrascope telescoping crane arm) (uncredited) ** City of Toronto, Ontario (special thanks) ** Directors Guild of Canada (acknowledgement) ** Dolby Atmos (in selected theatres) (uncredited) ** Dolby Digital (in selected theatres) ** Entertainment Partners Canada (payroll services) ** FotoKem (lab) (as Fotokem) ** Helinet Aviation Services (aerial services) ** International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (IATSE) (this picture made under the jurdisction of) ** Kodak (motion picture products) ** LRX Lighting (grip and lighting equipment) ** MediAdvertising (marketing and advertising) (Hong) ** MediAdvertising (premiere production and publicity) (Hong) ** MediAdvertising (promo and marketing material production) (Hong) ** Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) (approval certificate: no. 50331) (as Motion Picture Association of America, Inc.) ** MoviePlacement.com (cross promotion) ** NOLA Event Permits (on-location services) ** Panavision (Canada) Corporation (camera equipment provided by) (as Panavision Toronto) ** Panavision (filmed with) (as Panavision® Cameras & Lenses) ** Performance Filmworks (Edge Crane System) ** Picturecars North (picture vehicle supplier) ** Pinewood Toronto Studios (studio) ** Pivotal Post (Avid HD editing equipment) ** Pro-Cam Rentals (camera remote systems provided by) ** Prop Movie Money (prop provider) ** Revival 629 (stunts) ** Scarlet Letters (end titles) ** Shed (post-production facilities) ** Soundtrack New York (adr facility) ** Transportation Resources (transportation equipment) ** Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imaging (post-production facilities) ** Warner Bros. Sound (post-production sound services) (uncredited) ** WaterTower Music (score album) ** WaterTower Music (soundtrack) ** William F. White International (camera cranes and dollies) ** William F. White International (grip and lighting equipment) (uncredited) ** ** Production Companies *** Atlas Entertainment *** DC Comics *** DC Entertainment *** Dune Entertainment (in association with) (as RatPac-Dune Entertainment) *** Warner Bros.